


May these memories break our fall

by Drhair76



Series: And you understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, M/M, Maxine "Max" Mayfield is a Good Friend, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Pre-Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: Steve groaned and threw his hand over his eyes dramatically. "Jon, you don't understand. If I don't get cuddled in the next ten minutes, I'll die."Jonathan's shuffling paused and Steve could practically hear his skeptically raised eyebrow. "You'll die?" He repeated slowly.or, a collection of drabbles from tumblr that feature stoncy, the kiddos, and both fluff and angst alike!
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: And you understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448032
Comments: 28
Kudos: 205





	1. Nightmares

Nancy inhaled sharply and shot up. For a few terrifying moments she couldn't tell where she was; the dark was too dark and she couldn't see her dresser drawers that usually resided across from her bed. 

Eventually, the familiar sight of Steve's bedroom greeted her as her eyes adjusted. She wooshed out a shaky breath and beside her Steve snored. 

She thought about it and after a moment she thought about how she really shouldn't think about it. 

She really, _really_ shouldn't think about blinking Christmas lights, the smell of gasoline, blood running down her palm- 

Shit. She was thinking about it. 

On her other side, Jonathan groaned, shifted and rumbled out a quiet- "Nancy?" 

"J-jonathan." Nancy quickly wiped at her eyes. She didn't know when she started crying but it was probably because she started thinking about it again. "Hey, I'm- I'm alright, just go back to sleep." 

Jonathan was quiet for a moment and Nancy was sort of upset at how dark it was in the room because she wanted to see what he was thinking. But Jonathan shifted so he was sitting up so Nancy could kind of guess what he was thinking. 

"Are you sure?" He asked, speaking in that soft whisper he had even though he _knows_ that when Steve sleeps he's practically dead to the world. 

Nancy winced and that thought and glanced at Steve, making out the sight of his chest rising and falling steadily. 

Okay. Good. 

She nodded, but her silence must have not been convincing because Jonathan leaned closer and slipped his hand under hers. He squeezed once and Nancy took another shaky breath. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Nancy leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Jonathan's shoulder, keeping their hands intertwined. 

"Can you just-" She shifted as close as she could get, "-keep holding my hand, please?"

Jonathan hummed, pressed a kiss to Nancy's hair. "Of course."


	2. Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve groaned and threw his hand over his eyes dramatically. "Jon, you don't understand. If I don't get cuddled in the next ten minutes, I'll die." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to those stonathan warriors out there,,,I pray these two share more than two scenes next season

"Jonathan, please. I'm begging you. Come to bed." 

Steve watched as Jonathan fumbled around his room, putting away books and throwing clothes into baskets. Steve was positive that he knew exactly what he was doing, that _snake_.

"Steve, please." Jonathan mocked, tucking textbooks and various writing implements away. "I'm begging you, let me clean my room." 

Steve groaned and threw his hand over his eyes dramatically. "Jon, you don't understand. If I don't get cuddled in the next ten minutes, I'll _die_." 

Jonathan's shuffling paused and Steve could practically hear his skeptically raised eyebrow. "You'll die?" He repeated slowly. 

Steve nodded without moving his arm. "This will be my end." 

Jonathan hummed and his shifting around the room continued. "Hmm. I hope you had a nice life then." 

"I hate you." 

"No you don't." 

"You're just going to let me die like this?" Steve whined, moving his arm and looking across the room at his boyfriend. 

Jonathan turned, a small smile on his face. "Nancy'll be in soon. Besides, my mom will actually kill me if I don't do this." 

Steve gasped. "Well, now I'm offended on her behalf! Ms. Byers would never." 

"Yeah well, you've never had to face her wrath." Jonathan muttered. 

"And also Nancy's not here yet and she's too bony. Makes me feel like I'm cuddling my nail bat." 

Jonathan fixed his narrowed eyes on his boyfriend. "Why do I feel like that's something you would do?" 

"Jonathan!" Steve groaned again. "Please!" Then Steve's voice got softer, more vulnerable. "I want to cuddle with you." 

Jonathan watched Steve, his face the picture of a disbelieving look. It was quiet for a moment before Jonathan put down the papers that were in his hand and stepped over to the bed. 

"You asshole." Jonathan huffed, kicking his shoes off. Steve beamed, shifting over to make room. "You're using the puppy dog eyes on purpose." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Steve offered innocently. 

Jonathan rolled his eyes fondly and lay back on the bed, raising an arm so Steve could try his hardest to mold as close to him as possible. Steve turned on his side so he could press his face into the crook of Jonathan's neck and curl an arm under Jonathan's waist. 

"Ah." Steve sighed, his breath fanning across Jonathan's throat. "Like I expected, you're much comfier than your pillow." 

Jonathan hummed and despite his urge to clean, found himself relaxing into his boyfriend easily. There was a moment of peaceful silence before Jonathan turned his head, pressing a kiss into Steve's wild hair. 

"If my mom asks why my room isn't clean, I'll send her to you." He whispered. "Also. I'm telling Nancy that you didn't want to cuddle with her." 

" _Jonathan_."


	3. Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin rolled her eyes because no matter what Steve thought she was not being payed enough to deal with a jealous Steve Harrington. 
> 
> Actually, come to think of it, Robin wasn't payed at all. 

"Steve, you're being ridiculous." Robin said for what felt like the fifth time in the last two hours. 

Steve merely grunted, still continuing to glare at the current center of everyone's attention. Robin huffed a laugh and kicked at his ankle. 

"Hey dingus. Stop lazer eyeing him and stop being stupid." 

Steve turned, his gaze softening and his face settled into a pout. "But Rob. They're mine." 

Robin rolled her eyes because no matter what Steve thought she was not being payed enough to deal with a jealous Steve Harrington. 

Actually, come to think of it, Robin wasn't payed at all. 

"You know," She said suddenly, "you should start paying me." 

Steve frowned, his gaze returning back across the room. "Uh huh. Sure." 

"I'm thinking fifty bucks an hour for relationship counseling." 

"Sure." 

"Maybe twenty for every bit of advice?" 

"Yeah." 

"No, no." Robin shook her head. "Twenty's not fair. Twenty five should do. We both just got raises." 

"Yeah." Steve muttered distractedly, still staring across the room and damnit now it wasn't just a jealous Steve Harrington, it was a forlorn Steve Harrington. 

"Okay, I'm raising my rates." Robin grumbled before grabbing Steve's jaw and turning his head so he was looking at her. "Hey dumbass, just go over there and do what you do." 

Steve blinked, his cheeks still squished in her hand. "Okay." 

Robin beamed and let him go and gently pushed him towards Jonathan and Nancy. He stumbled a little and shot a glare over his shoulder at her. Robin simply waved for him to go on. 

Steve stuck his tongue out but straightened up and swaggered over, coming up behind Nancy and curling his arms around her waist. 

"Hey Nance, hey Jon." He whispered in her ear. Jonathan looked over and smiled. "You know, you two look cute with this guy, but you'd look cuter with me." 

There was a brief silence. 

Nancy twisted around in his hold. "Steve Harrington, are you jealous of a puppy?" 

Robin stifled a laugh at Steve's dumbfounded look and Jonathan cooed. 

"Aw, he totally is!" Jonathan lifted the small dog, eight pounds of pure fluff. "Steve, he's cute. Come here, you'll love him!" 

Steve frowned grumpily. "He's not that cute." 

"A little." Nancy said, pressing a kiss to Steve's shoulder. "Don't worry babe, the puppy could never take your place. He can't make pasta like you can." 

Despite himself, Steve smiled triumphantly, sticking his tongue out at the puppy, who merely cocked his head in confusion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get that cash Robin!
> 
> (follow me on tumblr to make a request @ starharrington76)


	4. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike took one look at Will's face and casually brushed their fingers together. If Robin saw, she didn't say anything about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the boys!!

At some point, Will would get tired of ice cream. He'd start thinking that the freeze bite and the cavities were definitely not worth it, but as long as Steve and Robin worked at Scoops Ahoy, he'd keep dragging Jonathan to get ice cream. 

Luckily, Nancy came along, bringing Mike with her. 

They all walked in, Nancy and Jonathan immediately making a beeline for Steve so they could flirt across the counter or whatever it was they all did now. Mike drug Will up to Robin, who was smiling down at them expectantly. 

"What'll it be?" She asked, gesturing to the tubs. 

Will's eyes widened, slightly overwhelmed by all the options. There was Butterscotch, Birthday Cake, Lemon Zest, Rainbow Sherbet and whatever the heck Death By Chocolate was. 

Mike took one look at Will's face and casually brushed their fingers together. If Robin saw, she didn't say anything about it. 

"I'll get whatever you get." Will said, more at ease. He trusted Mike, even if it was with something as simple as picking an ice cream flavor he'd enjoy.

Mike looked down at the ice creams again, a look of intense concentration on his face. 

"Uh, we'll have a scoop of Salted Caramel in one cup and a scoop of Cookie Dough in another. No toppings." 

Robin nodded and began scooping the flavors. "Alrighty nerds, should I make Jonathan or Nancy pay for this?" 

Mike smirked. "No, make Steve." 

Robin snorted and Will hit Mike's arm. "No. Make Jonathan pay for it; he broke one of my pencils this morning." 

Mike's smirk faded into a soft smile and it was like he only had eyes for Will. "Okay, Jonathan's paying for it." 

Robin moved to hand the two cups over but paused. "Wait, who's getting what?" 

Mike's smile seemed to grow and he reached for both cups. "We'll share. Will likes both flavors." He handed Will one and with grabbed his other hand, fitting their fingers together. 

Will blushed. He followed Mike to a table gratefully, missing the soft look Robin shot them. 


	5. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Robin really wanted to punch Steve's old friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tiny itty bit of Nancy bashing but not too much

Sometimes Steve went quiet. 

And, with anybody else, Robin wouldn't notice, wouldn't care. She'd mind her business and wait for it to blow over. 

But Steve wasn't just anybody. 

Steve was excited grins, bright laughter, easy affection. His emotions were practically written across his face at almost every second. He was like a puppy, a dorky, tall, dumb puppy that had wiggled his way into Robin's heart and made a joke there. 

So when Steve went quiet, Robin got concerned. 

He'd sort of shut down, curling up somewhere in her house, tucking his knees to his chest like he was a kid. He'd worry at his lip, sometimes drawing blood just from thinking so hard. 

After the first couple of times, Robin learned what was best. 

She'd sit close. Not touching, but close, because he needs to be the one to reach out. So she'd sit close and wait it out. Just like how Robin would sometimes bottle up her emotions before she'd shakily come to Steve- _I need to cry-_ he'd never judge, always opening his arms wide, so neither would she. 

After a while of silence, where Robin could practically hear Steve thinking, he took a breath and shifted closer. 

"Hey Stevie." She said softly. "You wanna talk?" 

Steve blinked at her with eyes as big as the moon. "Not really?" He said and his voice was so hoarse that Robin winced in sympathy. 

"Okay." She nodded. "I get it." 

Steve went silent again, looking more relaxed than before but he bit his lip like he really wanted to say something and felt like he couldn't. 

"Hey," Robin leaned closer, placing a hand on his knee. "You know you can ask me anything right? Even if you think it's stupid, I won't." 

Steve paused, studying Robin like he's deciding if he could trust her with this. Trust her not to throw it back in his face, trust her not to laugh and leave him. 

Sometimes Robin really wanted to punch Steve's old friends. 

And his parents. 

Well actually, Robin always wants to punch Steve's parents but right now she _really_ wanted to. 

"Okay." Steve said quietly. "Okay. Just-" He winced, "Don't laugh." 

There was absolutely _no_ way she could because this was the first time in about an hour that Steve's said anything- Robin was too relieved to laugh. 

"I won't." Robin swore.

Steve nodded. Paused, then nodded again. He shifted, picking the lint off his sweatpants nervously before taking a deep breath. 

"I just- I know I'm annoying sometimes." Steve paused and then laughed self deprecatingly. "Well, most of the time. So feel free to tell me to shut the hell up but, I was just wondering if you loved me?" 

Robin's eyes widened and Steve's cheeks began to color. 

"Never mind-" Steve rushed out, hunching slightly but Robin quickly tackled him.

She curled her arms around him as tight as she could, pressing her face into his neck. 

"You stupid idiot." She sniffled. "Of course I love you. I love you _so_ much Steve Harrington." 

Steve inhaled sharply and his arms came up to wrap around Robin, who was still trying to burrow closer to her best friend. 

"Rob-"

"I can't believe you'd ever think that I wouldn't love you." She whispered. "You're my best friend dumb ass." 

"Oh."

That sound only made Robin squeeze him tighter. 

"Why did you think you were annoying me?" Robin asked. She had an idea, and it was five foot three and named Nancy Wheeler. Steve didn't answer, just shrugging in response. "Well. Don't ever think you're annoying me. You can ask me as must as you want - as much as you need - I will say I love you every time." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god I lOVE THEM! 
> 
> (next up: stoncy fluff!)


	6. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let me spoil you." Steve pouted. "You never let me do anything fun." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic (just like all of my st fics) is set in modern times!

"Jon, I'm gonna need you to close your eyes." 

Jonathan looked up and was met with Steve, with his hands behind his back and Nancy at Steve's side, beaming excitedly, bouncing on her toes. 

Jonathan shifted forward, marking his place before closing his novel. "You want me to what?" 

"Close your eyes." Nancy said. 

He glanced from Nancy to Steve, a frown on his face. "Steve, I swear if you pull out a gift-" 

"Let me spoil you." Steve pouted. "You never let me do anything fun." 

"Spending too much much money on something that you don't need is fun?" Jonathan spluttered. 

"It can be." Steve shrugged, rocking slightly on his feet. "Especially when you're spending it on other people. So let me have some fun." 

Then, because Steve was the worst, he blinked at Jonathan through his lashes, giving him the puppy dog eyes of the century. Nancy only smiled wider when Jonathan looked to her for help. 

"Oh Jonathan," She sighed. "Let Steve spend his money. He already bought it." 

And so, because Jonathan was a sucker, he closed his eyes and dutifully held out his hands. There was a moment of quiet before something soft, yet firm was placed in his palms. 

"Okay," Steve whispered. "You can open your eyes now." 

Jonathan opened one eye, seeing Steve and Nancy still watching him with anticipation, and then opened the other to see what they got him and- 

And it was a medium sized, plush Baymax. 

"You said your favorite Disney movie was Big Hero Six." Steve rushed to explain, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "And they don't make Tadashi plushes so- so I got you the next best thing." 

"You remember that?" Jonathan asked, his eyes wide. "I told you that almost two years ago." 

Steve nodded, his eyes going soft. "Of course I did, Jon. I remember everything about you." 

Jonathan flushed, ducking his head to hide his smile but Nancy reached out and gently cupped his cheek. 

"Hey, you always duck away when you smile." She huffed fondly, her eyes twinkling. "I wanna see you." 

Jonathan's cheeks burned but he didn't look away when his smile widened. "Alright. I love it you dummies. Who knew Steve Harrington could be so soft?" 

Steve rolled his eyes before plopping down onto the couch next to him. "Don't go telling everyone about it. I have a reputation to keep." 

Nancy followed Steve's lead and relaxed into Jonathan's other side. "Uh, what reputation?" She scoffed. 

"Nancy, you are never ever getting Simba plush from me." 

Nancy slumped against him, glaring at Steve playfully. Jonathan rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to Steve's forehead and then Nancy's, absently hugging the Baymax to his chest. 

...

"Steve-" 

"Jon, I swear, if you ask me how much money the Baymax was, I will take him back." 


	7. M&Ms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know how cursed it is that you separate your M&Ms by color?" Robin asked. 

"Steve, please stop eating the M&Ms, we're going to get fired." 

Steve turned his head toward her, mouth stuffed full with green chocolates. "F'red by who?" 

Robin's nose wrinkled and she gently pushed him away. "Ew, that's disgusting. Also, fired by me. I will fire you. Right here, right now." 

Steve smiled, finally having swallowed all the candy. "You love me too much. You wouldn't dare." 

"I totally would." 

(Robin wouldn't, ever, and she'd fight management if they tried to.) Apparently Robin needed acting lessons because Steve smirked and started to pick the yellow M&Ms out of the tin. 

"You wouldn't." He threw one at her. "I'm the one that refills the Cherry tins." 

And that was true. Steve was kind of a blessing in that way; always willing to do the things that make Robin gag, whether it be clean the toilets or touch the corn syrup soaked cherries. 

But Robin knew if he heard that his head would get so big that it wouldn't fit into his Scoops hat so she just rolled her eyes. His smirk morphed into a real smile and when he threw the next M&M she caught it in her mouth. 

"You know how cursed it is that you separate your M&Ms by color?" Robin asked. 

"You know how cursed it is that you don't?" He shot back lazily. 

"Oh really?" She scoffed. "What's gonna happen if I don't?" 

"The colors are gonna get all mixed up in your mouth and then your tongue won't taste them correctly." 

Robin blinked. "Dingus, M&Ms aren't Skittles. They all taste like chocolate." 

Steve frowned. "Uh no, they definitely don't." 

"Alright fine." She rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. "What's yellow taste like then?" 

Steve's eyes scanned over the store lazily. "Yellow tastes like-" He cut himself of with a gasp, snapping up like he was zapped with electricity. Then he closed the space between them and sort of pressed against her back, hunkering down like he was taking refuge. 

Robin frowned and narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what Steve was hiding from, but all she could see were the mass of people that were passing by Scoops. 

Like, why did they even have to come into work today? No one ever got ice cream on a Thursday.

"Why are you hiding against me like this?" She asked finally, resisting the urge to twist around and card a hand through his soft hair. She could feel how tense he was against her but Robin couldn't fight someone if she didn't know who it was. 

"They're gonna see me and they're gonna come inside and I'm gonna make a fool of myself." 

Robin frowned, narrowed her eyes at the people outside the entrance, trying to pick out a couple that would make Steve duck behind both her and the counter. Eventually her eyes landed on the most unassuming pair of people. 

She tilted her head, trying to place the faces because they were familiar. Robin feels like she should know them. Not just because Hawkins is a small town but because Steve's probably griped about them before. 

"Do I have to fight them?" She asked, mainly for Steve's benefit because he sounded embarrassed to even be so shaken by these two. "I mean, I'm down, just say the word." 

Steve laughed. Mission accomplished. And bonus points because the couple moved on from the bench they were sitting on, out of Scoop's line of sight. 

"No, you don't have to fight them." Steve unstuck himself from her back and leaned against the counter next to her. "You might have to fight me so I can get over myself." 

"Steve, we all know that you can't do that. You're way too full of yourself." 

"Robin, I'm going to fire you." 

"Good luck with that Harrington. We all know I'm the boss here." 

And later it would occur to Robin that she completely forgot to ask who the couple were, why Steve was so weird about them being around and what the goddamn yellow M&M tasted like. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone pls yell at me to finish the SEVEN fics that are rotting away in my drafts. pls.


	8. Uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm annoying?" Max spluttered. "You're the one who cheated!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Lucas clenched his fists tight, blinking back the tears in his eyes. Max stared right at him- eyes narrowed in anger and arms crossed across her chest in defiance. 

"I can't believe you." Lucas scoffed, losing the battle by looking away first. 

"You can't believe me? I can't believe you!" Max snapped. "Who the fuck does something like that?"

He grit his teeth. "You?" 

"Yeah, well! I only did it because you did it first!" 

"And what proof do you have?" Lucas yelled. "You're just making false accusations because you don't trust me!"

Max nodded vigorously, her face turning almost as red as her hair. "Yeah! But I feel like I'm justified because I don't trust you!" 

"You're so annoying!" Lucas huffed, mirroring her by also crossing his arms over his chest. "I can't believe I married you!"

"I'm annoying?" Max spluttered. "You're the one who cheated!" 

Lucas gaped at her with wide eyes before throwing his arms out. "Well yeah! But you cheated first!" 

Max rolled her eyes and Dustin's gaze went from Lucas, to Max to Will, who was hurrying to try to pick up the cards Lucas scattered. 

"Uh, you know what? I think we're done playing Uno for the night..." 


	9. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why not?" Nancy questioned, feeling desperate. "Why couldn't you? I- Steve, don't you trust me? Don't you trust us?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all aboard the mini angst train :)

"Steve," Nancy called faintly. He stopped just before he reached the door but didn't turn. Nancy could sense, rather than feel the way Jonathan stopped behind her, also watching Steve's back. 

"Why- why didn't you tell us?" She asked, sounding hurt even to her own ears. "Why didn't you tell _me_?"

He let out a sigh, something that made his shoulders droop. He turned, letting them both see his red rimmed eyes and pinched features. 

"I couldn't." He whispered, sounding so much unlike the Steve that Nancy fell in love with that it made her flinch. 

"Why not?" Nancy questioned, feeling desperate. "Why couldn't you? I- Steve, don't you trust me? Don't you trust us?" 

Steve's eyes cut from Nancy to Jonathan and his resulting silence was all she needed to know the answer- a resounding _no_. 

"It wasn't that-" Steve sighed. "I just- I really just _couldn't_." 

"You told Robin." Jonathan pointed out, easily masking the hurt that Nancy knew he felt.

Steve instantly shook his head, his voice getting louder. "That's _different_." 

"How?" She asked. "How is she different? We've-" 

_We've known you longer._ I've _known you longer._

Steve blinked at her, looking just as helpless as she felt. "It's- it's just different, that's all." He mumbled. 

"But _how_?" Nancy stressed, stepping closer. Jonathan's hand curled around her elbow was the only thing stopping her from grabbing Steve and trying to shake the truth out of him. 

Steve's eyes flickered to Jonathan's hand and he swallowed thickly. "Because-" He rasped. "Because you two mean too much to me." 

Jonathan's hand released her in shock, but it didn't matter because as soon as Steve said that he was out of the door and running to his car. Nancy felt her heart do a gymnastics routine in her chest but her legs stayed dreadfully still. 

"Do you think-" Jonathan started and Nancy shook her head. 

"I don't- I don't know." She answered haltingly. "I really don't know." 

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr to send in requests! @starharrington76 
> 
> and follow my tellonym to ask me things! @drhair76 <3


End file.
